My Mother
by AlexTheTransparent
Summary: Konan joins Konoha at the time of the Kyuubi attack, after it she then learns of Naruto and adopts him, with the help of Naruto's grandparents -JiraTsun- , Shizune, a pervert, and a disowned Hyuuga Watch as Naruto becomes a Hero. NaruSaku ShikaIno main.


**My Mother**

Hey all you know the deal I don't own shit.

** Ch.1 A Family, an Arranged Marriage, and the Godaime  
**

She never knew why she came to Konoha. Maybe it was what Minato said, or maybe it was Kushina, hell it might have even been Ero-Sensei but it didn't matter anymore she was here and she would always be here. Today was one week after the Kyuubi incident and she was on her way to see Sarutobi-sama. As she closed in on the Hokage's office she heard a lot of noise. "What's going on here?" The girl asked as she saw a crowd around the Hokage tower.

The girl stood around 5'9" had blue hair with a white rose pin in it and blue eyes. She had a size C bust and was dressed in a blue tank top with blue ninja shorts (Sakura's style) on her neck was a Konoha head band with a blue strap. With a sigh she did a few hand signs and her body turned into origami butterflies. The window to the Hokage's tower was open as she flew in and reformed in front of Sarutobi's desk.

"Hokage-sama…" with a 'Shh' The aged Kage pointed to a small babe in his arms.

"I just got him to sleep." He whispered to her. Looking at the baby she saw who it was and fought the urge to take him from him.

"Naruto-kun but I thought he died along with…"

"No we merely lied about the child dieing so not to alert Iwa." Sarutobi said to her.

"But why didn't you tell me I'm his godmother or better yet why not Ero-Sensei or Tsunade-sama you should have seen Tsunade-sama when I told her I mean how would you react if your son, daughter-in-law, and grandson died in the period of one night." She fumed loud enough to get the point across but soft enough to not wake her godchild.

The aged Kage closed his eyes and sighed "Your right Konan-chan but that is what Minato wanted." Sarutobi answered.

"So what's going to happen to him?" she asked.

"He's going to become a ward of the state…"

"Absolutely not, you don't think I know _that_ jutsu and what it dose, if you do that it's like feeding him to the hounds formally know as Konoha citizens." Konan said.

"Well what else should I do?"

Konan looked at him and said "I'll take care of him."

As Konan headed to her apartment she smiled in just twelve hours she was going to be a mother she ran up stairs as she headed in and started to pack. Thought like 'Will I be a good Kaa-san?' or 'Will he love me?' and 'I wonder what I should teach him when he starts ninja academy.' Came to mind replaying the last two hours in her mind she smiled she couldn't believe that all it took was a few words from her and Sarutobi and the deal was done.

"Who knew the council was such a group a bitches, all it took were the words 'Minato's son' and 'I'll kill you all if you don't' and they would do anything even give me Minato's house." She said as in her mind a little voice we'll call Inner Konan chimed. "**Bo yah, that crib is bitchin man I loved hanging out with Minato and Kushina there."** "That it is." I replied Then another thought came in 'Ero-Sensei and Tsunade-sama." Writing a letter to each she did an Origami jutsu and two origami birds flew out into the night sky. "I bet they'll be happy." She said with a yawn as she lied down and went to sleep.

The next day couldn't come fast enough as Konan ran through the streets of Konoha a smile plastered on her face. "Today is the day I become a Kaa-san!" She yelled loudly as citizens looked at her.

"You don't look pregnant Konan?" Came a voice that could only belong to one man.

"Oh hello Kakashi no Baka." She said landing.

"Stop calling me that." The Cyclops said.

"What, you are a baka and a Hentai." She said as an origami spider jumped of his side and handed her a little orange book.

"My Snoo Snoo!" he cried as she tossed the book down an ally.

"Kakashi you seriously need to get laid." She said.

"Offering you services then Konan?" he said with a perverted look.

Shooting him a death glare she said "In you wildest wet dreams Hentai no Baka!"

She continued on and finally got to Minato's house. "Ah Konan good you're here."

Sarutobi said Next to her was two men the first was the sixteen year old protégée of the Uchiha, Itachi and the twenty year old exiled member of the Hyuuga clan Ichigo (Think of Neji post time skip with shorter hair he is wearing regular clothing because he is no longer in the Hyuuga clan. His dark hair runs eye level so it covers his cage seal as well as his eyes from time to time. Doesn't act very Hyuuga like since he usually has a smile on his face instead of that annoying Hyuuga grin. ), why was he exiled she did not know nor did she care why, though Minato seemed to as he was always seen around with him. The two were putting in all of the new items that the Hokage had bought last night. Things like a new refrigerator, a crib, a few queen sized bed, and other things.

"Yeah sorry I got stopped by Kakashi on the way here so you know…"

"That perverted moron…" Ichigo said as he took in a few bags of baby food.

"Hey I like this guy." Konan said to the Kage.

"Konan-chan are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama." She said with a smile.

"Then come inside and will finish the paper work." The elder Sarutobi said.

"So all you do is sign hear and Naruto is you're son." He said as he put a set of papers on a table as they went inside. Konan took out a pen and looked at the paper.

With a smile Konan wrote her name in the empty space and the deal was done. Sarutobi handed her the blond with a smile. Holding him for the first time Konan cried a little bit. "Hey there Naruto-kun." She said as the baby giggle.

"Well it looks like you two are happy already." Came the voice of Itachi.

"Oh we defiantly are." She said as Naruto pulled close to her and started to sleep. Ichigo walked over with a small play pen and Konan placed him down.

"Konan-chan… thank you." The old Kage said to her.

"For what?" She said confused.

"If you hadn't been here for him who knows what could of happened to him." He said to her with a few tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he is always kept safe." She said. After they had put away all the items Itachi, Ichigo, and Sarutobi bid there farewells to Konan and Naruto "Well Naruto…" She said to the sleeping baby "Today is the start of our life as a family." She smiled before going off to the kitchen for a snack.

Around an hour later Naruto woke up and started to cry. "Huh, whats wrong Naruto-Kun are you hungry?" The baby being well a baby he couldn't answer but a small grumble in from the babies stomach meant yes. Konan went to look for the baby formula to realize one thing. "That stupid old man he forgot to buy formula." Naruto's cries got louder as Konan tried to think. "Were do I get milk I can't leave Naruto-kun…"

It was at this time that Inner Konan talked **"What about you?"**

"What about me?"

"**What do most mothers do when they feed there child?"** Konan thought on this and realized what she meant

"Oh no, no, no, I can't I mean I don't produce milk I've never had a kid." She said.

"**Well you can at least try maybe some deep set maternal instinct will kick in and you'll start giving off milk. So pull out them size C's and give 'er a go"** Inner Konan said.

With a sigh and a remark of "Anything's possible" she took off her tank top and started to unhook her bra. It was by faith's pure sense of humor that at that very second Jiraiya busted through the door and saw all of Konan's braless wonder. "ERO-SENSEI!!"

Was the scream Tsunade and Shizune heard as they saw a topless Konan punching a certain white haired pervert into the far reaches of space.

"Ok what the hell did we just miss." Shizune said as she looked at Konan covering her self.

To say Tsunade was happy was an understatement as she sat there holding her grandchild she only felt joy while Konan explained the story.

"I see… well leave it to Sensei to forget the most important thing. It was right of you to try Konan and it's appreciated." Tsunade said. "Shizune get the special formula I made for Naruto-kun."

Shizune shook her head and pulled out a scroll from the scroll she produced a tin of instant baby formula but what was most noticeable was on the side was a picture of… "Ramen…" Konan said to the Sennin. With a shrug she said

"Ramen flavored, if he's anything like his dad it's the only way to get him to eat it." Shizune walked into the kitchen and prepared the formula. "Now if I know my ex-husband he'll be through that door in three seconds." As if she was the greatest fortune teller of all time Jiraiya opened the door.

He opened his mouth but Konan beat him to it. "One word and I'll remove that which makes you a man." And then he closed his mouth.

"Even you know when to shut up Jiraiya." Tsunade said to her Ex. A few minuets later Shizune came with the formula and Tsunade started to feed Naruto.

As the night approached Konan decided to say it. "So you guys are gonna stay with me and Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Tsunade looked at her and said. "We know you adopted Naruto and we will not impede on that in fact I like the idea of you being his mom."

Konan looked at her and said. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Naruto-kun needs a mother especially in the early years of life. But I will stay here as his grandmother and Shizune as his surrogate Nee-chan you Jiraiya?" She said turning to the Gema Sennin.

"Come now Tsunade-hime you know I'm in on this." He answered.

"Well everyone take a room and lets get some rest." Konan said as she got up.

Shizune soon followed leaving only the two Sennin left. "How are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Truth be told… as happy as I've ever been." She answered. Jiraiya got up and patted her back.

"New beginnings?" he asked.

"Yeah new beginnings." Was her answer as she stood and headed to her room. As Jiraiya passed she made a coughing noise. "I meant it when I said new beginnings Jiraiya even for us." She smiled at him which turned into anger as she saw the lech grin on his face. "Don't even think it you perverted old fool." She said cracking her knuckles.

"Don't worry Tsun-hime I won't fuck up again." He said as he walked into the next room.

With a sigh she smiled and said "You might get the chance again but not anytime soon Jiraiya-kun."

The next few years went by fast as Naruto grew up with the four. Jiraiya and Tsunade got remarried, Naruto was still a trouble make but he was also very, VERY smart on par with his best friend Shikamaru. Naruto and his friend became what Konan, Tsunade, Sarutobi, and most of the mothers and fathers of the rooky nine called the usual suspects. Naruto, when he wasn't making trouble, liked to spend time with Konan, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya if he was home. With Konan he would usually help her make Origami item's for there jutsus. With Tsunade and Shizune he learned about medical jutsu's and making powerful poisons. With Jiraiya he learned all about Seal's and how to use them. Now we move to when Naruto is nine and a play date that one Haruno Hana made with one Konan.

Around noon the door knocked and Tsunade got away from her work bench. At the door were two pink haired women Hana and her daughter Sakura. "Hello Tsunade-sama." She said as she walked in.

"Hana-chan how are you?" She asked.

"Very well thank you Sakura why don't you go look for Naruto-kun?" She said to her daughter.

"O.k. Kaa-san." She answered.

"So there's something we have to discuss can you ask everyone to come here Tsunade-sama." Hana said to the Slug woman.

Somewhere in the Namikaze house

Sakura was looking for Naruto she didn't know much about him other then he was the son of the Yodame and the grandchild of two of the Sennin. Sakura finally found a room that was filled with the most beautiful Origami she had ever seen. There were some as small as bugs to ones as big as wolves. As she went into the room she saw sleeping in a pile of paper's was a blond haired boy in his lap curled up was a white kitsune.

"Ano… hello?" she said. With a yawn the boy opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hello there." He said kindly he poked the sleeping fox and with a hop it went into his shirt.

"My name's Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki what's yours?" Now Sakura got a good look at the boy he was fairly tall around four foot nine he was wearing a blue Konoha shirt that had kanji for fox, toad, and slug on it and long dark blue pants with a strange flame green design on the bottom. He had blond hair and had very cute whisker like markings on his cheeks and beautiful blue eyes and a smile that seemed to melt her like a warm stick of butter on a hot pan.

"M-my na-names Sakura Haruno." She said to the boy.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan. May I ask you something?"

"You wanna know why my head is so big?" Naruto looked at her and said.

"No, I think your head is pretty just like the rest of you." He said.

"Y-you think I-I'm pretty?" She said blushing.

"Yeah very pretty." She gave him a hug then which caused him to blush and the kitsune to pop out of the shirt with a growl.

"Easy Yuki-chan she's ok." The fox looked at the girl and jumped onto her giving her a sniff followed by a happy purr and then licked her.

"She likes you." He said to the pink haired girl.

"So did you make all these?" she asked.

"No Kaa-san did." He said.

"Your mom did these, there all so pretty." She said touching one.

Naruto smiled and said "Would you like to see something?" she turned her attention to him as he moved to one in the shape of a house cat making a few hand signs he said. "Ninpo: Houkou no Seisoku Ronbun. (Ninja art: Way of living paper.)"

The cat shot strait up and started to move around. It did this for another few seconds before Naruto canceled the jutsu. "Wow that's so amazing I've never seen a jutsu like that." She said.

"My Kaa-san invented it while she trained under Ero-jii. (Perverted Grandpa)" Naruto and Sakura then went out and played as there seemed to be a discussion inside.

"Then it's settled we shall have them do it after one is a Chuunin." Hana said with a nod from the others.

"Well I still think that's a bit young." Konan said.

"But whatever as long as they agree I agree." She added. Tsunade went to the door and called for Naruto and Sakura. Sakura walked in and saw everyone stare she looked at the two women with Tsunade and tried to figure which one was Naruto's mom.

"Listen you two we have something important to tell you something that goes back a long, long time. To before ether of you were born back when me and Kushina were pregnant." Hana said.

"Ano… which is Kushina-san Kaa-san?" Sakura asked.

"Nether of them." Naruto answered.

"Naruto's Kaa-san Kushina died during child birth." Hana said.

"Oh… sorry." Sakura replied.

"It's ok hunny, so her and I made an agreement that when my first son/daughter and her first daughter/son becomes a Chuunin they would be married." Hana said.

"Wait so that means that I and Sakura-chan…" Naruto said with a group of head shakes.

"Well only if she wants to." He said.

"Well Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura sat in thought of this for a few minuets before shaking her head and saying. "I like that idea." And with that the deal was done.

Sakura and Naruto started at Ninja School the Next week lets look in on there first day shall we. As the class came to order Iruka stood from his seat in the front of the room and said.

"O.k. Class lets all introduce ourselves shall we." After all the characters went he got to.

"Ok you with the fox on you're head." He said as Naruto sat up and said.

"My name's Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and this is Yoko she is an Antarctic fox."

Iruka looked at him and said. "Do you raise these foxes?" Naruto scratched his head and said.

"Yes I like foxes they are very smart, sometimes they are so smart that it's almost like they talk to me." Naruto said.

"Ok the girl next to him with the pink hair."

Sakura stood and said. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Iruka smiled and said. "You the one's that has his head down." He said.

"That's Shika he's always like that." Naruto said.

"zzzz… baka Naruto…zzzz" Shikamaru said in his sleep.

"Teme…" Naruto said as Sakura laughed.

"Well class today…"

With Konan.

"Alright Sarutobi why have you called me? Konan asked.

"Konan we have decided that you will be the next Hokage." The old man said talking off his hat and giving it to Konan. "Congrats." He said.

"Thank you." She said as she sat in the Hokage's chair. "I won't fail Konoha or My son!" She said with a yell.

"I know we made a good pick." He said.

Rain Contry

A pair of red eyes glowed in the dark. "Pain it seems that you're old friend Konan has been found." The voice of the eyes said.

"Where?" The man named pain said looking at the pair of eyes.

"Konoha…"


End file.
